Wu Kui
Biography Wu Kui is a preacher of the Black Church, whose main role is to influence people to join the Black Church by manipulating their thoughts with his words. He does not use spiritual magic, he is merely skilled in reading a persons thoughts and feelings and uses this to sway them over to the Black Church promising salvation and other things. His alias is a Buddhist monk of the Potala Palace in Tibet. He is not aggressive by nature and always tries to talk himself out of tricky situations. Wu Kui has a natural soul talent allowing him to manipulate water at an extremely high level, so much so that he can control the rain. This natural soul is similar to Mu Ning Xue's natural soul of Ice in raw power. Wu Kui's natural soul talent is drawn from a special magical artifact, the Buddha Water Beads. These beads act similar to some magic vessels in which it can't be used by another while the current master lives. Wu Kui is first spotted by Mo Fan outside the Potala Palace in Tibet. Mages of the Holy Court are trying to find a suspect and Mo Fan's dark veins signal a threat in an otherwise unsuspecting monk. We learn later that this is Wu Kui. He is then seen again in Salan's research lab below the waterfall of the ninth hill in the Andes, along with the Blue Bat. He escapes from Mo Fan and encounters Zhao Man Yan, who traps him in the stone ring. Wu Kui attempts to use Zhao Man Yan's family issues to rope him to the black church, but fails shamefully. When released from the stone ring, two executioners of the black church are waiting and are about to kill Zhao Man Yan. Mo Fan steps in and effortlessly slaughters them. Wu Kui knows who Mo Fan is, and is horrified at the speed at which Mo Fan has obtained such strength. He tries to kill him, but Wu Kui uses his natural soul of the rain to run on water, gliding away very fast and outpacing Instantaneous Movement, shadow magic and earth magic. Wu Kui then runs into Mu Bai, who has a monarch level worm pet with him. Mu Bai tells him he is also from Bo City which frightens Wu Kui. He cannot comprehend how the simple rehearsal has come to haunt them so much. He diverts Mu Bai and Zhao Man Yan to the Blue Bat on the 7th hill, while Mo Fan confronts him. Just before he is about to die, Salan appears and drags Wu Kui through a Space Rift. This dimensional gate leads to a church, the base of operations of the Black Church in South America. Finally with the opportunity to kill Salan for the first time, Mo Fan does not hesitate and calls upon the demon. This frightens Wu Kui as he was unaware of this ability. Mo Fan rips open space and follows them to the church. Salan had set up 6 additional space rifts from the church and jump into one at random. Mo Fan doesn't see which one they jumped into and picked the wrong one. Wu Kui and Salan manage to escape. Later, during the war of the Andes Federation and the Brown Rebel Regime, the rain starts to affect the minds of people and causes the start of the war. We learn that Wu Kui is the key cog in disasters involving the mad rain, as he uses his natural soul to mix the Dew of the Underworld with a large source of water and pushes this liquid into the clouds, creating a rainstorm. He then directs this rainstorm to a the target area. Upon learning this, Mo Fan realizes that Wu Kui was present in Bo and in Xian, and he was the cause of both events. They decide to push all the way through a war-torn battlefield to find Wu Kui. Mo Fan eventually sends his soul to the dark plane by calling forth the elders of the shadow. Mo Fan managed to steal 3 Water Crystals with an immense power of water, and immeasurable price. He also won the Buddha Water beads which Zhao Man Yan found among his bones and decided to keep. Abilities It is unknown which elements Wu Kui has control over, however we do know that his water element is of a super-tier level, strengthened by his natural soul of water. Category:Characters Category:Mage